parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals University (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie-spoof of Disney/Pixar's 2013 CGI animated film Monsters University. Cast * Young Mike Wasowski - Young Chuck (OC) * Adult Mike Wasowski - Chuck (Adult; The Angry Birds Movie) * James P. Sullivan - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Randall Boggs - Bad Rap (Extreme Dinosaurs) * Dean Hardscrabble - Belladonna (An All Dogs' Christmas Carol) * Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - E.B. (Hop) * Don Carlton - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Art - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Terri and Terry - Devon and Cornwall (Quest For Camelot) * Professor Knight - Diego (Ice Age) * Frank McCay - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Johnny Worthington - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Chet Alexander - Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) * Mrs. Squibbles - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Brock Pearson - Adult Speckles (Speckles the Tarbosaurus) * Claire Wheeler - Cynder (Spyro the Dragon) * Carrie Williams - Rita (Oliver and Company) * Archie the Scare Pig - Waddles (Gravity Falls) Other Cast * Karen Graves - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * The CDA - Dodos (Ice Age) * Roz - Laura Giganotosaurus (Dinosaur Train) * Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Norm the Polar Bear (Norm of the North) * George Sanderson - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Javior Rios - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Reggie Jacobs - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Chip Goff - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) * Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan - Vincent (Over the Hedge) * Baboso Gortega - Kazar (The Wild) * Dirk Pratt - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Omar Harris - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Percy Boleslaw - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Britney Davis - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Crystal DuBois - Aleu (Adult; Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Heather Olson - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Naomi Jackson - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Taylor Holbrook - Dusty (Balto III: Wings of Change) * Carla Delgado - Blue (Jurassic World) * Debbie Gabler - Light Fury (How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World) * Donna Soohoo - Delta (Jurassic World) * Marcia Garcia - Charlie (Jurassic World) * Violet Steslicki - Terk (Tarzan) * Bryan Larson - Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Rosie Levin - Rexy (Jurassic Park) * Nadya Petrov - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Nancy Kim - Gilda (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rhonda Boyd - Giselle (Open Season) * Sonia Lewis - Jewel (Rio) * Susan Jensen - Reirei (The Lion Guard) * Professor Brandywine - Bear (Big Bear in the Blue House) * Librarian - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Slug Student - Snook (It's Big Big World) * Earl "The Terror" Thompson - Boog (Open Season) * Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * "Screaming" Bob Gunderson - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Police - Hyenas (The Lion King) * Janitor - Alebrije (Legend Quest) Scenes Index: # Animals University (2013) Part 1 - Field Trip # Animals University (2013) Part 2 - Freshman Orientation # Animals University (2013) Part 3 - First Day/Not My Room # Animals University (2013) Part 4 - Pig Chase/A Challenge # Animals University (2013) Part 5 - 1st Semester Show Down/Kicked Out # Animals University (2013) Part 6 - Dream Over/Chuck's Plan/OK Brothers/Initiation/First Morning # Animals University (2013) Part 7 - Toxicity Challenge/My Way # Animals University (2013) Part 8 - Keep Quiet/Party Like Scarers # Animals University (2013) Part 9 - Cute-Me Kappa # Animals University (2013) Part 10 - The Big Leagues/Teamwork # Animals University (2013) Part 11 - A Seed of Doubt/Final Competition # Animals University (2013) Part 12 - A Betrayal # Animals University (2013) Part 13 - Door Breach/Searching for Chuck/Shut Down # Animals University (2013) Part 14 - The Big Scare # Animals University (2013) Part 15 - Separate Ways # Animals University (2013) Part 16 - Epilogue # Animals University (2013) Part 17 - End Credits Movie Used: * Monsters University (2013) Movies/TV Shows/Games Used: * Young Chuck (OC) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * The Lion Guard * Extreme Dinosaurs * Hop * Winnie the Pooh Universe * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Quest For Camelot (1998) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown * Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * Ice Age 5: Collison Corse * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Eggs-Caped * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove * Robin Hood (1973) * Speckles the Tarbosaurus * Spyro the Dragon * Oliver & Company (1988) * Gravity Falls * Dinosaur Train * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * The Lion Guard * Over the Hedge * The Wild (2006) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Ice Age 4: Continental Drift * A Goofy Movie * Lady and the Tramp) 1 & 2 * Jurassic Park Franchise * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan & Jane * The Legend of Tarzan * Open Season Series * Rio 1 & 2 * Big Bear in the Blue House * It's a Big Big World * Open Season (2006) * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Open Season Scared Silly * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Legend Quest (2017) Gallery: Young Chuck (OC).png|Chuck (Young) as Young Mike Wazowski Chuck in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Chuck (Adult) as Adult Mike Wasowski Makuu.png|Makuu as James P. Sullivan Bad rap 004 .jpg|Bad Rap as Randall "Randy" Boggs 300px-Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Dean Hardscrabble E.b. hop 2011.jpg|E.B. as Scott "Squishy" Bibbles Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Don Carlton Discord (My Little Pony).png|Discord as Art Devon and Cornwall.png|Devon and Cornwall as Terri and Terry Perry Diego in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg|Diego as Professor Knight Humphrey.jpg|Humphrey the Wolf as Frank McCay Profile - Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan (Animated) as Johnny Worthigton III Duke weaselton zootopia.jpg|Duke Weaselton as Chet Alexander Robinhood183.jpg|Mother Rabbit as Mrs. Squibbles Speckles-adult-dino-king-9.9.jpg|Adult Speckles as Brock Pearson Cynder2.png|Cynder as Claire Wheeler Rita.jpg|Rita as Carrie Williams Waddles the Pig.jpg|Waddles the Pig as Archie the Scare Pig Kanga.png|Kanga as Karen Graves 300px-Dodos.jpg|Dodos as The CDA Laurua.png|Laura Giganotosaurus as Roz Norm-norm-of-the-north-2-keys-to-the-kingdom-58.9.jpg|Norm as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po as George Sanderson Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6045.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Javier Rios Niju.jpg|Niju the Wolf as Reggie Jacobs Kiburi.png|Kiburi the Crocodile as Chip Goff Vincent the Bear.png|Vincent as Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan Kazar.jpg|Kazar as Barboso Gorgeta Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Dirk Pratt Fidget.jpg|Fidget as Omar Harris Captain-gutt-peter-dinklage-in-ice-age-continental.jpg|Captain Gutt as Percy Boleslaw Georgette-(Oliver and Company).jpg|Georgette as Britney Davis Aleu pretty.png|Aleu (Adult) as Crystal DuBois Roxanne in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Roxanne as Heather Olson Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Naomi Jackson Dusty in Balto 3.jpg|Dusty as Taylor Holbrook Jurassic World Blue.png|Blue as Carla Delgado Light Fury Cute.png|Light Fury as Debbie Gabler Delta.png|Delta as Donna Soohoo Charlie_Jurassic_world_velociraptor_v3_by_sonichedgehog2-da77482.png|Charlie as Marcia Garcia Terk-young-tarzan-95.4.jpg|Terk as Violet Steslicki KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Master Crane as Bryan Larson Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex as Rosie Levin Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Grimmer as Nadya Petrov Gilda.jpg|Gilda as Nancy Kim Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Rhonda Boyd 4181830-jewel-in-rio-movie-normal.jpg|Jewel as Sonia Lewis Reirei.png|Reirei as Susan Jensen Character bear.jpg|Bear as Professor Brandywine Indominus Rex.jpg|Indominus Rex as Librarian Snook-its-a-big-big-world-49.9.jpg|Snook as Slug Student Boog in Open Season Shorts.jpg|Boog as Earl "The Terror" Thompson Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-4058.jpg|Gia as Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez Kerchak in Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak as Screaming Bob Gunderson Hyenas.jpg|The Hyenas as Police Alebrije.jpeg|Alebrije as Janitor See Also * Animals, Inc. (Davidchannel's Version) (Preceded) Category:Davidchannel Category:Monsters University Movies Spoofs Category:Monsters University Parodies Category:Monsters University Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies